


Black on Black

by longlive97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlive97/pseuds/longlive97
Summary: Tony has always had a little bit of a thing for Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.After the Accords, Tony works to bring everyone home, including the two super soliders. He then realizes that they are in a relationship and that brings back long repressed memories. It all comes to a head when he see them together one day in certain outfits and he can no longer pretend he doesn't notice his feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. Thank you for reading my fic! This is the first time I have written in I would say probably 7 or 8 years, so please go easy on me. 
> 
> This fic is loosely based of Greyson Chances song Black on Black (hence the title) if you're interested to in listening to it. 
> 
> Also special thank to my Beta for being so willing to help me!!!!
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on tumblr
> 
> tonymystarks.tumblr.com

When Tony was a kid, he knew all about superheroes. He had heard the stories of Captain America and the Howling Commandos and knew that one day, he would save the world just like them. He would be a hero just like the brave men from the stories. He snuck into his dad's office one afternoon and stole a photo of them. He taped it to the back of his closet door where he would stand and look at it, imagining he was right there with Steve Rogers and his right-hand man Bucky Barnes. 

When he got older, Tony looked at the photo less, believed in super heroes less. He still knew he would change the world, but now he was unsure in what way it would change. When he thought about Steve and Bucky now, he didn't think about how brave they were and how they would protect him from all the evil in the world. Now, he thought about their beautiful eyes, their defined jawlines, the fact that they could shield him with their strong bodies. It was a different kind of protection. When he did occasionally glance at the photo, still taped up in his closet, he had passing thoughts of wanting to reach out and touch their skin, hear their voices. The thoughts were fleeting however. These men were long gone, just a figment of the genius’s overactive imagination. 

Time continued to pass, as time normally does, and he thought about the men less and less. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were the last thing on his mind as he moved through his life. When he became Iron Man he thought briefly about the fact he was changing the world now, he did actually get to be the superheroes of his late night dreams. He got to be like the men that he once worshipped, but he got to do it in his own way. Life decided to throw curveball after curveball at him after that, starting with the discovery of the Capsicle. The man was different than he imagined. The self-righteousness oozed out him and made Tony want to poke and prod at him to get reactions.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off what are you?"

The words fazed Tony, more than he'd care to admit. Captain America was not his childhood idol anymore. He was just a man, a man that seemed to not like him very much. 

Tony worked hard, harder than most people could see. He tried to live up to the superhero name that he had, but life just kept coming. Ultron, the 'Civil War' and Barnes. Barnes was alive, brainwashed and an assassin, but alive. Tony continued to work after all that. He knew Barnes had killed his parents and he doesn't regret his reaction but upon reflection, he decided to forgive Barnes. He needed to forgive and forget to move on with his life. There was a day when he was sitting in his lab idly working on whatever was in front of him, and he thought back to Bucky. The Bucky from his childhood was destroyed now. That strong loyal man didn't exist anymore. But that was okay, the world has changed so drastically and Tony thought that it only made sense that his past would change along with the present. 

Tony worked on bringing them home and it paid off. He was about to bring all the Rogue Avengers home. Back to the compound, where he could truly see them. After the initial cold shoulder, there were a few heartfelt apologies, a handshake here or there and many a bant on Tony's part. There was an air of forgiveness and feeling of friendship over the group. Steve and him regained a sense of trust, rocky at first, but as they slowly saw more of each other, things in Tony's head became more clear and he was able to see Steve as he was. A complicated man with a complicated past just trying to do right by himself and his friends. He smiles so vividly, jokes with the best of them and was pretty easy on the eyes to boot. With their relationship on the mend, and Tony thoroughly ignoring any lingering feelings or deep-seated memories, he felt like maybe everything would be okay. Even though he still kept mostly to himself, more comfortable to watch from the outside. He occasionally joined in for group training or talks in the kitchen but stayed busy in the lab with projects for SI and keeping the team in the newest equipment he could. 

On one of the rare days he wandered up from the lab to the kitchen to grab something to eat, he stumbled onto the group of heroes gathered around laughing. 

"Ah, he lives! The great Tony Stark rises from the ground," Clint exclaims over top the conversation that was taking place. All the eyes in the room turned to look at him. He just smiles. 

"Be grateful I grace you with my presence, Katniss. I'm an elusive man, I keep an air of mystery around me." Tony looked around the room taking stock of the people in it. 

Bruce was sitting at the table drinking what looked like one of his herbal teas. Next to him sat Thor looking joyful as ever and sharing a bowl of popcorn with Sam, who was sitting across from him. Next to Sam was Natasha, who made no real acknowledgment of him besides a slight smile, sat looking at her phone. Further into the room was Clint, perched on the counter eating apple slices with his knife. Lastly was Steve and Bucky, standing shoulder to shoulder by the kitchen sink. Tony took a moment to really look at them. The two super soldiers standing almost the same height, taller than Tony, but he refuses to admit by how much. Both had such an energy to them, undefinable in so many words. Their charm and confidence worked so well together. They were natural, seamless. Tony had to forcefully pull his gaze away before he was caught looking for too long. That didn't last for very long, as a voice dragged his eyes back in that direction. 

"Tony, it's good to see you! I feel like it's been just a little too long since you've left the lab to relax," Steve had a smile on his face, his eyes bright and posture relaxed. Tony tilted head slightly and thought about the words.

"Yeah Doll, you need to come up for air more often. Miss seeing your face around. That and your reaction to all the stupid shit Clint manages to do," Bucky says while laughing. At the same time, Clint shouts indignantly and Steve says language under his breath. That's when Bucky moves closer still, winding an arm around Steve's waist. Huh, that was new. 

"As much as I do enjoy being witness to Clint's nonsense," a huff was heard, "I do have a day job. You know, the future doesn't create itself, my Frosty Friend."

Tony and Bucky had actually become what Tony would loosely describe as friends while he worked on Bucky's arm, as there was no way he would be in this building and not have Stark tech. They had gotten familiar with each other during that time, but Tony stayed guarded during that time too. Bucky wasn't anything like he was when he had first arrived. He was so full of personality and charm it made Tony long to see a little more. He got this feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Barnes made him laugh. 

"Well the future can wait for tonight and you can have dinner with us."

That's when he noticed the way Cap was leaning into the other soldier’s touch and kissed his cheek. Okay, so that was definitely new and causing a resurgence of memories that Tony would prefer stayed buried. Nope. He was not dealing with that today.

"The jury's out on that one. I think I am the future." Tony knew he had to make a quick exit, before he did or said something that he may regret. 

"Oh come on Tony, it would be real nice for you to stay." And Tony considered Steve’s plea for a moment as he looked around the room at all the expectant looks. 

"Now, none of that. It's all too much to do and not enough.. well you know the rest." And Tony made quick work of exiting the room.

"Wait, don- Tony!" He heard as he hurried away, unsure of which super soldier it was, as their voice got further and further. 

"Nope. You hear that? That's the sound of me leaving." He called back as he made it to the elevator and descended down to the lab. He breathed a sigh of relief as he moved further away from the duo. The dating duo apparently.

"Jarvis, how long have the Brooklyn Boys been cohabiting?"

"By my analysis, I would say the beginning of their relationship occurred about 3 weeks ago, Sir." Jarvis answers back promptly.

Huh, that’s really something. That’s nice for them, Tony thought, that's really nice for them. They were probably so happy together, a love story for the ages. This development most certainly didn't activate the genius’s imagination. Nope, he wasn't imagining them together at all. He wasn't imagining them together with him at all. Taking him apart, slowly at first, tender and gentle. As the intensity grows, they get rougher and harder. Their hands trailing down his chest as they kiss each other over his head. Them using their height to hold him down, pinned to a bed, the floor, a wall, whatever was the closest surface. A hand reaches lower and lower until-

Tony opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. His breathing was heavy and he noticed his pants were tighter than they had been a few moments ago. He quickly decided to bury those thoughts because absolutely not! This was not going to happen. No way was he going to let this happen. He took a deep breath and steadied himself and started to look at whatever tech was in front of him, trying to ignore any thoughts of the men just upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me. if you feel so inclined, follow me on tumblr at tonymystarks.tumblr.com
> 
> also thanks again to my beta, she is so amazing.   
> I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

For the next three weeks, Tony spent his time actively avoiding the dynamic duo. The lab was his safe haven and he tried to leave only when absolutely necessary. He did anything to keep his mind from wandering, he caught up on any past work and an upgrade to a current project. Tony refused to think about how just a few floors away, a pair of super soldiers were probably taking each other apart and how he longed to be there with them.

And like all things, the more he tried not to think about it, the more he did and in his thinking he realized that this wasn't just lust. That somewhere in back of his mind he may have accidentally fallen for Steve and Bucky. A total accident, not his fault at all. 

He couldn't point out exactly when it happened, but he knew what he was feeling. During the past weeks, he had to come up from the hole he was hiding in and whenever he did, they were there. It was like they had a 'Tony Tracker', as they were always where he was. And as much as he didn't want to be reminded of the two of them together, he couldn't help but relish in the moments they spent together. 

They made him smile and laugh in a way that he forgot was possible. Bucky's wit was only matched by Steve’s charm. Together, they were like an unstoppable force of nature that left Tony astounded and out of breath in awe.

“-ey, Tony! Doll, you ok? Lost you there for a minute”, Bucky said as Tony zoned back into the scene around him. 

Bucky and Steve had come down to the lab with some lunch for him, as they had started making a habit of doing, and his mind would go blank and he really couldn’t think of a good reason for them not to stay. He was a weak man when it came to them, a weak man who was easily distracted by the strip of skin that showed above Steve’s jeans when he stretched, or the flex of Bucky’s flesh arm every so often.

“Sorry, Robocop. As you know, a genius mind never stops. Repeat the question and let's hope it keeps my focus this time.” Tony tried not to look them in the eye as he said this, to prevent further distraction.   
Steve just chuckled under his breath, “He asked you what you’re doing this Friday night?” 

“And why would he want to know that?” Tony was slightly confused as to why they were asking him, like they didn’t know he spent most of the night down in the lab trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

“Because he wants to know if you want to go out with them this Friday”, Bucky stated in a tone of voice that made it very hard for Tony to suppress a shiver. Tony had heard that tone of voice before, mostly in quiet moments to Steve when he thought no one was listening, but now he had been using it more frequently with Tony and he was not a fan of it. Especially when the voice made an unwanted appearance in his dreams that left him hard and aching when he woke up.

While Tony tried valiantly to fight his fantasies, his brain finally caught up to what was just said to him. It sounded almost like they were asking him out but that couldn’t possibly be right.

“Boys, you know that I keep myself busy. Billion dollar company and all, I don’t really have a lot of free time to spare”, Tony said before his brain decided to say something stupid like ‘yes please, whatever you want, as long as you finally touch me.’ No, that would end very badly. 

“Come on sweetheart, one night out ain’t gonna kill your company.” Steve had moved slightly closer to him, close enough to reach out and touch. 

“You’ve been so busy lately, always down here, working yourself to the bone. We’ve barely seen you in the past few weeks. We miss our favorite engineer”, Bucky spoke in that same gravelly tone that made Tony weak in the knees.

“I am many things, my Frosty Friends, but I am not in the business of being a date-crasher.” Tony was trying to make them see some reason in this strange energy charged encounter he had found himself in.

“I promise you are not crashing, not at all honey.” Bucky smirked, eyes full of something that Tony couldn’t identify or maybe he just didn’t want to.

“You’re gonna come out with us - no, don’t try and talk yourself out of it. You work too hard and deserve to have some pleasure every once in a while”, Steve said in a way that really bore no room for argument.

“Alright, glad we got that settled. We’ll come meet you on your floor around 8:30 this Friday. Have Jarvis set a reminder in your calendar. You wouldn’t want to forget and make me come throw you over my shoulder to get you outta here, now would you doll.” Bucky had grabbed Steve’s hand and was pulling him out of the lab as he taunted Tony.

“See you then, sweetheart”, Steve yelled over his shoulder.

“Bye, Bambi.”

And just like that the two Super Soldiers disappeared from the lab, leaving Tony in awe of what just happened.

Not many times in his life had Tony Stark been rendered speechless, so this was a very special occasion. After all the hard work he had put in trying to avoid ending up in a situation like this, here he was. 3 days away from spending an evening with the Brooklyn Boys, doing God knows what. He hadn’t spent time with them alone, outside of the lab without millions of things to distract him, since he developed these feelings.

“Jarvis, did I just get bamboozled into spending an evening in my own sexually-frustrated version of Hell?”

“I believe so, Sir. Might I add, I have taken the liberty of putting this appointment into your schedule already. Giving you ample time to get ready.” Tony could practically hear the sass dripping off the AI.

“Sure, Jarvis. To get ready. Not to stress panic about what is going to happen and for you to watch and get joy out of it.” Tony said, accusing the AI of what they both knew to be true.

“Why, Sir, I am but just a computer programmed to take care of you. I am unable to find joy in your discomfort.” 

“Alright, Skynet, we both know that isn’t true. You love to torture me endlessly.” Tony flopped dramatically on the couch he kept against the wall of the lab. It smelled slightly of Steve and Bucky, as they took up residence on it whenever they came down to see him. 

“Whatever you say, Sir”, Jarvis quipped back at him and then went silent, leaving the room still and Tony alone with his thoughts.

Tony was, more often than not, the man with all the answers. He could think his way out of any situations, like he told Cap when they first met. He truly didn’t believe in no-win scenarios. This, however, had him feeling stumped. He didn’t know how he could get himself out of it without coming off like a dick. Maybe Pepper could call an emergency board meeting or maybe the super-villain of the week will make an appearance. Or maybe, he didn’t want to get out of it. Maybe he wanted to spend time with them, talking and laughing, feeling like maybe they could make it work.

Logically, Tony knew that they didn’t want him like that. Sure there was some minor flirting, he wasn’t blind, but at the end of the day they were ‘it’ for each other. A love story through the decades, lost and then rekindled under his own roof. There was no place in that for him. What they wanted was his friendship and that was ok. If that was all that he was going to get, then that was fine. He could live with that, he had been living with that and things had been going well. At least until this happened. All he had to do was get through Friday and then he would have to start being extra careful. He could live with a distant friendship, right? 

*  
The next 3 days passed much too quickly for Tony’s liking. He didn’t see hide nor hair of the Wonder Duo since they stormed into his lab and coerced him into spending time with them. He refused to say he was ‘going out’ with them as that implied that this was a date and it most certainly was not a date. He was trying his hardest not to get more attached to them then he already was. He had had this fantasy life in his mind since he was a kid and they weren’t helping him get over it.

When the time finally came, Tony found himself staring into the mirror in his bathroom. Jarvis had reminded him a little bit early of the event to come, not that he could forget. He had already taken a shower and shaved, now all he had to do was get dressed. It was 7:50, he had 40 minutes, so he stopped and stared into his own eyes.

What was he thinking? This was such a bad idea. Regardless of whether or not this was a date, he wasn’t sure that his brain could actually tell the difference. He didn’t want to get caught up in his own feelings and say something that would ruin what they had. He would gladly take friendship or the heartbreak of them rejecting him any day of the week.

It was too late to back out now though, so he took a deep breath in and tried to get over himself. He was just spending time with some friends, having a nice night and he wasn’t going to make any more of that. 

He walked over to his closet and took out a pair of black jeans and a red button down. He didn’t want to dress up too much, knowing these boys probably wouldn’t want to go anywhere high-end, but he also always wanted to look good. Besides, red was his colour and if he couldn’t have the Super Soldiers, maybe he could catch someone else's eye. He knew that wasn’t really what he wanted and although he was a billionaire, even he knew you can’t always get what you want. 

He was just about to check the time again when Jarvis announced that his entertainment for the night was in the elevator on the way to his penthouse. He took another deep breath and readied himself for the events that were to come.

He made it out into the hallway just as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Tony put on the best smile he could, only to have it knocked off his face as he took in the sight that was walking towards him.

Bucky had stepped off the elevator before Steve and Tony took him in fully. His hair swept into a messy bun, wisps of hair framing his face perfectly. A soft smirk graced his face that reached his eyes and made him look so touchable. His outfit made Tony bite his lip. Bucky had on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt that really left nothing to the imagination. A pair of boots and a leather jacket finished off the ensemble and made him look somehow both dangerous and like the safest place for Tony to be. 

After Tony took full stock of Bucky, his eyes drifted to Steve making his way over. It took all the strength that Tony had not to quietly whimper when he saw him. Steve’s hair was styled to perfection and his bright blue eyes shone with happiness. Steve also wore a pair of tight black jeans that hugged him in all the right ways and a black button up shirt that moved with his muscles. Whoever had taken these two shopping for modern day clothes and told them to wear black on black, was trying to give Tony a heart attack.

“Well now, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes”, Steve says as he comes closer, moving within arms length of Tony.

“You’re looking really good tonight, doll. Really good.” Bucky's accent comes out strong as he looks Tony up and down. Tony tried to fight back a blush he knew was building.

“Not so bad yourselves. Looks like someone took the Grandpas out shopping for appropriate clothes.” Tony was just trying to get rid of some of the heat that was growing between them.

“You can thank Natasha for that. Gave us some great advice on how to show off a little bit”, Steve said as his muscles flexed once more, like he was trying to show off to Tony, and that couldn’t be right.

“Yeah, she mentioned the black on black being a popular combo. You like what you see, babydoll?” Bucky had somehow moved to stand behind Tony without him noticing. Tony could feel his breath on the back of his ear as Bucky spoke. At this, Tony finally let out that whimper that he had so desperately been trying to hold back, hoping it was quiet enough that super-ears didn’t hear it. 

That seemed to not be the case when Tony saw Steve’s eyes darken slightly and felt a growl vibrate through Bucky’s chest into his back. Just then Tony felt Steve’s hand moving its way up his arm and Bucky snaking his way around his hips.

“Tell us you want this, babydoll. Let us take care of you”, was whispered in his ear, and Tony felt his body turn to jelly.

“If you don’t, we’ll stop right now and back off.”

And as much as Tony knew that this would be a bad idea, that it could destroy their relationship and everything they had built, Tony was a weak man. He was already half hard in his pants and nothing had even happened yet. All those nights with just him and his fantasies were actually coming true. So, in spite of all logic and reason, Tony just whispered out, 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
